Kitsune no Kyuubi: Love Life
by Drakohnan
Summary: What if the Kyuubi was a girl? What if said girl loved Naruto? Will Naruto be able to love back? Will he be able to protect her? Will there be a happy ending? Some Fluff! NarutoXFem Kyuubi! love for all! Romance!
1. Not Kyuubi! Kitsune?

**A/N: Ok first chapter up! I know it's short but that's a first chapter for you! Please r & r. Ok now do you people like these short (only about 1k) chapters or do you want longer ones? Of course longer ones mean longer time between updates. Lemme know in your reviews! I also won't be posting the next chapter until I get a few reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARTUO!That's be soo cool though I could *rants on about what would happen if I owned Naruto***

**Chapter 1**

Naruto, the blonde, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja of eighteen, sat in the forest of death with his two teammates, the Uchiha-teme and the pink haired Haruno. It had been hours since the second stage of the chunnin exams and the most that his team had been able to do is kill a giant centipede, and Naruto was starting to become aggravated, "Aww come on guys! We need to find that other scroll!" he shouted energetically.

Sasuke looked rather annoyed as he spoke, "Calm down dobe, we still need to find another team before we can get their scroll"

**"He's right kit," **came the annoying demonic voice from his mind, **"Save your energy, you'll need it."** The voice held an ominous tone to it.

_"What's that supposed to mean? Something coming our way?"_ was the response of a certain blonde headed shinobi. Ever since he found out about the fox being held captive inside of him he had been growing closer to it. Even though when they first met by accident and the fox threatened to kill him, he stayed in his sewer of a mind and talked with it. He learned that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was provoked first, a simple hunt ruined by shinobi attacking it from Konoha.

**"I can feel an evil presence heading our way,"** though the Kyuubi would never admit it the demon fox had grown fond of the blonde prison. Almost on queue a single ninja came into view, it looked to be a young female, with a straw hat to shade her face, in her hand was the scroll they needed to pass the exams. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto watched carefully as the girl came forward, normally Naruto would have charged in to face this new opponent, but he had learned to listen and trust his tenant, which surprised him. The reason behind his trust was that he thought long ago he was alone, yeah he made friends, but the villagers still hated him, when he learned of his 'friend' he learned that there was someone with him the entire time, someone who lived through it with him, that formed a bond, that no matter what the fox thought, couldn't deny existed. Naruto's lack of action and look of being deep in thought both shocked and amazed Sasuke and Sakura, they both thought he would never mature, but then again he was of age.

"ohhhh Sasuke-kun, you are more spectacular then I thought", came the haunting voice of the female. Sakura didn't like her Sasuke getting ogled like that, and was the first one to charge. Of course her attack was easily dodged, but not before grabbing at the unknown female's face, and to the horror of everyone else, the face came with Sakura's fist. In the place of the once young female now there was a terrifying visage of another unknown male.

"Who…who are you?" stammered Sakura from her position behind the male.

"Tsk tsk, you should never ask the name of a guest" said the male, later to be found as Orochimaru.

"Does it matter?" asked Naruto, finally speaking up, "We'll still kick your ass and get your scroll!" his voice held that good old Naruto determination.

**"Kit, don't!"** was the last Naruto heard before charging with a kunai in hand. In one swift motion Naruto was on the ground, blood pouring from his new gash down his left side. Naturally the wound began to heal from the Kyuubi's influence. Orochimaru left the demon boy to his healing so he could go back to what he thought was the most important task, Sasuke, and with a sickening sound Orochimaru's neck had extended allowing him to bite down on the raven haired teme. Sasuke fell to the ground in pain as a strange purple chakra built up around him, Sakura was frozen in fear, and Naruto was just getting up. Naruto took this opportunity and rushed towards the now laughing Orochimaru, but again his attempt ended with him on the floor with a new gash.

"Poor Naruto-kun," said the sadistic sannin as he walked towards the bleeding boy, "all I wanted was Sasuke, but I think I found another reason to stay for a bit." He picked up Naruto's beaten body with one hand, and with the other made a few hand seals, a strange purple flame appeared on each of his fingertips "It was fun while it lasted, but maybe that fox will have some fun while I watch my plan unfold, Seal Release Jutsu!" Orochimaru whispered into the blonde boy's ear. With widened eyes Naruto felt the force of a palm slammed into his stomach, sending him flying back into the base of a large tree several hundred yards away.

**"Naruto! This isn't good, this isn't good!"** said the voice in Naruto's mind. Something was off though, the voice was panicked, and seemed more feminine then usual, but Naruto just assumed that the fog of death was affecting his hearing.

_"Yeah I know that..." _was Naruto's answer, his voice, even in his mind was just above a whisper from weakness. _"Well, a…at least the jutsu releases your cage...You'll get a chance to be free again..." _Naruto's voice was fading with each word, and with each word the darkness in his mind grew, while the light to the Kyuubi's cage became brighter and brighter.

**"Oh…Naruto-kun"** was the last he heard from the fox before darkness consumed him; his final thoughts were on the –Kun, added to his name, as well as the now very female voice.

Several hours later, the darkness that Naruto thought would be permanent began to lift, his environment began to take shape, he was in a clearing, at the base of a tree, the memories of how he got their slowly coming back to him. _"I...I'm not dead? But...I...I died didn't I? The fox! Fox! Are you still with me!?"_ There was no answer to Naruto's calls, _"I...I guess the seal did get released, but how am I still alive? I thought I would die without the fox,"_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short by the sound of crying...crying? Yes he was sure that he had heard crying, _"...But I'm alone again..."_ were his thoughts, but then a voice broke his thoughts once again.

"Naruto...Naruto-kun, please wake up, I don't want to be alone, please..." the voice was soft and warm, bleeding with desperation at the same time. "Naruto… you left me alone, come back, we were together the whole time you can't be gone!" choked the voice, it sounded like tears were being held back so the female could speak. Naruto couldn't bear it anymore, he wasn't going to be the cause of a girl's crying; and much to the chagrin of his body, he moved, opening his eyes lightly. Suffice to Naruto was taken back when he saw that he was in the arms of a stunningly beautiful red-headed woman, what was more was that she was naked! "OH! Naruto-kun!" called the girl before she clamped a death grip onto the boy.

"Uh! Chocking!" Naruto spat out trying to breath. With a gasp the girl quickly released him and began to openly cry. Naruto panicked, "No! Please don't cry! It's fine, really! Look I'm all better!" he lied of course, but it seemed to work, the girl calmed down a bit. With a sigh Naruto asked the question that had been bugging him since he woke up, "Who are you?"

The girl looked taken back for a second; Naruto thought she would start crying again when she laughed lightly, "You've never seen me in my human form, so there is no surprise... Kit." The girl said, emphasizing the last word with a smirk.

"Y…You're the Kyuubi!?" Naruto said almost falling out of her arms.


	2. Wait, What?

**A/N: Well I guess three reviews are better then none, also thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites/ alert things. As promised I got a few reviews, so I'll be posting up the second chapter! This one is a bit longer not too much though since no one voted to have longer chapters. So vote in your reviews! I'd like a few more this chapter, lets go for 10 reviews! Remember kiddies rated M, nothing bad this chapter, just a reminder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

**Chapter 2**

A giggle could be heard echo in the small clearing, "Not the reaction I would have expected for having a naked woman on your lap." The Kyuubi giggled again at Naruto's facial expression.

"Bu…But you're a guy!" Naruto blurted out. The Kyuubi looked a bit hurt, but then remembered who she was talking to, quickly regaining her composure.

"In the entire time I was inside your head did I ever say that I was a male?" Naruto's eyes relaxed as it started to dawn on him, "Exactly." The Kyuubi deadpanned.

"But…aren't you supposed to be a huge fox? Not some extremely good looking woman?" Just as he spoke Naruto began to take notice of her body, to any other man her body would have put them into a coma from blood loss, but Naruto was very familiar with female anatomy, he was the creator of the sexy no jutsu after all. Her body was the very definition of perfect; she had long legs thin but still muscular, her hips rounded in just the right ways, a small well-trimmed patch of fur sat just above her womanhood, her stomach was flit and trim, just like her legs. Her breasts were just the right size for him, just barely bigger then an A cup, he thought big breasts got in the way, her face framed perfectly from her flowing red hair, and her red eyes fit perfectly on her face, not since Kureni's red ring had he seen red in anyone's eyes; he had to admit red eyes looked very nice in her head, and to top it all off she had the same whisker marks as Naruto, though because of the separation they both only had four marks with two on each cheek instead of the normal six. She was perfection, instead of the huge fox he expected from the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

A slightly annoyed sigh escaped from her lips, "Orochimaru, that man who did this to us, was no where near strong enough to break the seal that held me, when he performed the seal release, he only cracked it enough for me to get out with about half of my power, yes, only half, you still hold the other half. But," she said before Naruto had the chance to speak, "As a being made of pure chakra I could easily build my power back up, as could you, I'm sure you learned that every being can build their chakra through training and experience. Though honestly," she took a small break for breath and to smirk, "With me being free, I wanted to take on my human form, I knew you would like it more." Her voice was more seductive at the end, and she had noticed the way he watched her body. _"Well at least he finds me attractive,"_ a smile curled her lips, _"I wonder if he'll feel the same way back? Will we have the chance to have pups?"_ Soon the innocent thoughts of love were changed into perverted thoughts of her being ravished by Naruto.

"Wait, what? I would like it more?" Suddenly the things he heard before waking up began to replay in his mind, she was lonely, they had talked about this before; they were both alone without each other. "Kyuubi…you lost your powerful form…for me?"

"Of course Naruto-kun!" was the overly eager voice "I love you!" she practically yelled into the forest "And please call me Kitsune, I don't think going around calling me Kyuubi would put me into the best of positions."

"L…Love?!" Naruto was taken back; he had to admit he had always thought that he would die without 'Kitsune' there to comfort him when he felt like the world was coming down on him. Kitsune took his reaction as a negative one and began to grow tears in her eyes, "I love you too." Naruto said as if it was fact and no one could change it. Sure he thought he had loved Sakura, but when he thought about it, if Sakura died, he would grieve, but he would live, but if he lost Kitsune, the only one who knew what he went through, who knew what he felt like, he would fall into the path of hopelessness and eventually die from the pain of being alone. He wouldn't let that happen.

"R...Really? You're not just saying that?" Kitsune wanted to believe him, she wanted to so bad it hurt, but she did threaten to eat him on several occasions.

"Of course, Kitsune, I can't see myself alone again, like I was before I knew you, you were the only one that made me feel whole, that made me feel like hope returned to my dismal life, that completed me. I love you." Before Naruto could take pride in his little speech he was tackled to the floor by said girl, who snuggled into his chest like it was the last warm thing on the earth. For a demon that lived centuries finding someone that meant that much to you was a huge event and any demon with half a brain would hold onto that someone until they died; which she planned on doing. She sat up straddling his waist with one leg on each side of him and gave him the biggest, cutest, foxiest grin he had ever send, besides his own that is. She was about to say something when a new voice broke through the dense woods.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you?! Are you ok?!" Naruto recognized that voice, the former focus of his love-life, one Sakura Haruno. Kitsune noticed the voice too, and wasn't too happy to hear it; being stuck in one's head often led to the knowing of one's life, and she knew Sakura and what Naruto used to think of her all too well. She wasn't too sure how this would look, but she didn't care, she planned on letting Sakura know who owned Naruto's heart, and to add to the impact Kitsune bent forward and kissed Naruto on the lips with all the pint up passion she held for him. At first Naruto didn't know what happened, but slowly he began to kiss her back, the passion flowing into him, only teasing his own to flow as well , it wasn't long before Naruto's and Kitsune's tongues were dancing with each other in Kitsune's mouth.

That was the scene Sakura Haruno walked onto, Naruto Uzimaki, the most dense of all ninja when it came to women, was kissing a smoking hot woman, not to mention said woman was NAKED. For a moment Sakura was frozen, but quickly snapped out of it and, with no real idea on what to do, cleared her throat loudly. Naruto and Kitsune's kiss stopped when the sound was heard, their lips parted, leaving only a line of saliva to keep them connected. "S…Sakura?" Naruto mumbled still on cloud nine.

"Here I was all worried about you, even leaving Sasuke-kun in the care of Ino-pig just to find you, and you are kissing some random naked girl!" Sakura was very frustrated; Ino could have tricked Sasuke into thinking she saved him instead of her, winning his affection over, also, because she noticed the –chan was removed form her name, and couldn't help but feel the slightest ping of jealousy, even though she didn't love him.

"She's not random! She was the only one to stand by me all those years while everyone else teased me, or hurt me! She's been with me longer then anyone else, and her name is Kitsune!" Both Kitsune and Sakura were taken back by the determination in his voice and eyes, even for a man with a naked woman on top of him, he look deadly serious.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Kitsune whispered before kissing him again, though it was much shorter with Sakura around. After the kiss Kitsune and Naruto parted, leaving a naked Kitsune, a still slightly shaken Sakura, and a Naruto that was off in ga-ga land imagining what could happen with him and Kitsune, standing in a clearing. Kitsune was so lost in the same thoughts as Naruto that she didn't notice herself start to shiver, she only realized when a warm orange jacket enveloped her in the smell of Naruto, a mixture of ramen and his own manly scent; it intoxicated her.

"Hey, Naruto, how come I've never seen Kitsune before?" asked Sakura. Naruto dreaded that question; he had hoped no one had asked because he had no idea how to explain her.

"That's because I'm a special jonnin, only other jonnins and Naruto are allowed to know about my existence, the Hokage asked me to join your team for specific reasons, like my Naruto-kun here. Also because I never really went through the proper exams, so technically I'm a gennin." Kitsune said matter-of-factly, even though truthfully both Kitsune and Naruto held the chakra and power to be Sannin level shinobi, even when they weren't one being; Naruto would need some work in order to control the other half of the Kyubbi's power, but with the Kyuubi out of him and willing to help it would only be a matter of time.

_"First a naked woman almost…fucks…Naruto! Then she claims to be a Jonnin of Konoha joining a gennin team for the CHUNNIN exams? Something is wrong, I'll have to talk to Hokage-sama about this when I tell him about that man's demands"_ Sakura thought to herself as they continued to walk. Naruto had been out for several hours, enough to miss three sound shinobi attacking Sakura and Sasuke, Ino helping them, and Sasuke going berserk, but there was still time for them to meet up at the tower! After minutes the three met up with a tired Sasuke.

"Sakura, who's that," asked an irritated Uchiha. The last thing they needed was another attack from some crazy shinobi.

"Her name's Kitsune, she'll be joining our team" announced Naruto happily.

"Nice to meet you!" said Kitsune happily, she new all too well who this guy was, Naruto's rival and brother figure.

"Hmph, why is she naked?" Sasuke's voice was strangely monotone for referring to a naked woman, well, half naked; she did have Naruto's jacket after all.

"I lost them, after…well after mine and Naruto's private time." Kitsune grinned a foxy grin, Naruto blushed heavily, Sakura coughed, and Sasuke just looked more annoyed at the comment.

"Whatever" mumbled a bored Uchiha.

"I'm fine wearing Naruto-kun's jacket, it fits like a dress," Giggled the petite fox; she was right, even though Naruto was fairly short, his large torso and muscular frame left the petite red-head with an orange jacket that went to her mid-thighs. "I can get some clothes from the proctors at the tower anyways!" said an excited Kitsune.

"Lets just go already" Sasuke demanded; he didn't want to waste anymore time just chatting idly while they could be out looking for the scroll they still needed before even thinking of heading towards the tower. With a nod from the others they were off, of course Sasuke and Sakura weren't stupid and had many more questions for Naruto and Kitsune, but they could wait until they were safe in the central tower. The group of four moved quickly as they hoped from branch to branch, Naruto and Kitsune using all fours to move rather then just their two legs, like Sasuke and Sakura; unbeknownst to them three sets of eyes accompanied by three shadows were watching their every movement.

"A new member? That could cause issues" came the first shadow's voice.

"But she's a hot red-head with no clothes on, how bad can that be?" laughed the second shadow, with a disgustingly perverted voice.

"Whatever, we're going to kill them all, so a little fun can't be that bad eh?" the third voice said. All three voices were obscured by the metallic masks on their faces; their headbands all had four vertical lines on them, symbolizing their village of origin.

**A/N: Ok well a little cliffhanger to some action, don't worry it'll come next chapter. I know the love thing came kinda fast, but I wanted to get through it without a long period of awkwardness while Naruto tried to figure it out. Don't worry I'll keep solidifying the love thing so it'll make sense in the long run. I'm still waiting for a vote on longer chapters or keeping them the same, though maybe ill just do some longer some shorter…*shrugs* still vote! Again I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter so review! Review! Review!**


	3. Owned!

**A/N: After a long wait here's chapter 3 finally!Wow, a lot more attention for the second chapter. Thanks everyone for your reviews! Thanks for the favorites too! I am kind of disappointed that I couldn't get then ten reviews I asked for. Well you guys asked for it so I'll be posting longer chapters. Chapter two was about 2k words, I'll try and go way more in-depth into descriptions, and hopefully get around 3-5k this time. Let me know if you want even higher!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yada yada yada**

**Chapter 3**

The group of four stopped suddenly, Naruto and Kitsune stayed close to each other, while Sakura stayed close to Sasuke. They all sensed the sudden surge of chakra, and they all instantly knew it was a new enemy; their chakra wasn't as evil as Orochimaru's, and it wasn't as strong as the sound shinobi's. "Come on out, wussy!" Naruto called out into the forest; Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him with a look of disgust, while Kitsune only giggled at Naruto's blatant disregard for stealth. The three figures hidden in a nearby shrub came into view; they all wore a simple tan jump-suit, with a strange metal mask over their mouths, which looked very close to oxygen masks. They all had a piece of cloth over their eyes, though only one actually covered his eyes; the other two had differing holes allowing one and then two of their eyes to show. The group of four instantly got into defensive positions; Kitsune was oddly on all fours with an animalistic snarl on her face.

"Hey, she's not as pretty that way" came the perverted one; which was the shinobi that had one eye visible. Naruto visibly flinched when he noticed where the one eye was directed; Kitsune.

Naruto drew a kunai, _"Screw taijutsu if these three fags make a move towards Kitsune, I'm killing them all"_ Naruto was a little surprised by how angry he was getting, these kind of thoughts only passed through his mind when he was using Kitsune's chakra. Almost as if she had heard him Kitsune lost the snarl and stood on her legs before backing up behind Naruto; resting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, she then returned to her defensive pose on all fours.

"Awww how cute, her little boyfriend is going to save her." Said the third playful voice that belonged to the shinobi with both his eyes covered. For a split second Naruto's thoughts were distracted on how, with both eyes covered, that person could see.

"Don't get full of yourself," warned the serious shinobi with both eyes uncovered, "They could be planning something" There was several tense moments were neither side moved; both teams of ninja watching for any movement from the other. Naruto stared at the shinobi with one eye; he watched where that eye was; it kept darting towards Kitsune. Naruto could feel his chakra spike; in fact everyone could feel his chakra spike, Sasuke and Sakura both had shocked expressions while Kitsune carried one of more worry then anything else. Even the three masked shinobi stared at Naruto, the reason being that his chakra, unlike the normal bluish color, was at first, blue and red, then it mixed into a purple color, then finally darkening settled into a deep black. Kitsune knew instantly what was going on, her demonic eyes seeing everything, while Sasuke had to activate his sharingan to see, leaving Sakura to just guess as to why Naruto's chakra felt like a river trying to pull her under, and easily succeeding.

Naruto was slightly taken back by the sudden change in his chakra, the new darkness that swirled around him lessened as his anger was replaced by surprise. He knew the feeling of power just fine, he had used Kitsune's chakra once or twice before, but this was different; it held the intense power of demonic chakra, but it didn't hold the bloodlust or urge to destroy that normally came with it. With a glance to Kitsune he got the message in her eyes, it was a look that told him she would tell him about it later; with his worries lessened he looked at his opponents. All three of them looked surprised, but not worried, which pissed Naruto off, and in turn intensified his new chakra once again. Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto's features darkened, his four whiskers deepened, his fangs and hair growing longer; his hair gained red streaks highlighting the blonde. Then his eyes gained the signature red of a demon, with the slit irises. Kitsune watched the change first hand for the first time; she had to admit the demonized Naruto looked incredible sexy.

Naruto, now being the holder of an intensely powerful chakra and the ability to control himself, charged at the three shinobi; he didn't care if they had the scroll or not, the only thing going through his head was the thought of keeping the pervert away form Kitsune. With every stride the chakra tore at the ground, leaving a small crater where Naruto stepped. His speed had increased as well; combined with the power of each step, Naruto was nothing more then a blur with a huge trail of dust. Naruto reared his fist back, and swung using his momentum to increase the power of the punch, the impact to the perverted ninja shattered him; not like glass but as mud solidifying then breaking into nothing but dust.

Sasuke watched in disbelief as Naruto destroyed an enemy ninja before him, _"How much stronger then you are me Naruto?!?"_ thought the avenger. Just then the pain in his neck returned as the seal began to spread. Sasuke fell to the ground in pain, obviously using too much chakra with his sharingan, Sakura freaked and was with him in a flash; Kitsune didn't even care she had her eyes fixed on her Naruto-kun; seeing him show his dominance over the enemies really turned her on. While Sakura and Sasuke were in awe Kitsune was thinking of dirty, and somewhat kinky, things she and Naruto could do.

Naruto stood behind his now two opponents, "Where did he go?" Naruto's voice had turned demonic as well, which terrified the enemy shinobi even more then seeing a supposedly invincible clone be completely destroyed. What they didn't know was Naruto had no control of his characteristics anymore; these changes just happened as he drew upon his chakra, which wasn't normal anymore; he could no longer feel the calm blue of his chakra from before, now all of it had turned black.

"G…Get him!" called the serious shinobi. Both remaining clones attacked Naruto with kunai, Naruto was still too surprised to dodge and ended up having two new holes in his chest. The force of the kunai pushed him back onto the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" called out Kitsune, bringing both Sasuke and Sakura's attention to the downed Naruto. Unfortunately for her the shinobi with one eye had already remade a clone behind her; it already had its hands around her, one on her right breast, the other holding her still. Unfortunately for the clone Kitsune had a very powerful chakra of her own. Her red chakra began to encase her, searing and hardening the mud of the clone holding her. Just as one tail began to form behind her, a warm hand encased in black landed on her shoulder; knowing it was Naruto's the chakra receded from the screaming clone. Thanks to still having Kitsun'es chakra in him he had been able to heal his wounds.

Naruto leaned in, their chakras mixing, allowing both to be close with no injuries from chakra burn, and whispered into her ear, "Kitsune, we don't want them to know, and growing tails here wouldn't be helping our 'you're a jonnin' story out." Kitsune understood and suppressed her chakra

Kitsune kissed Naruto's cheek and whispered back, "Fine, no tails, but after this you are definitely getting some tail" the last of her sentence being in a very seductive tone. Naruto blushed deeply at her comment and looked at the clone still holding her. The mud had become liquid already and it looked like nothing had happened to it, the look of terror on its face was the only suggestion that it was in any sort of trouble. Naruto reared back another fist empowered by the black chakra and shattered the clone once more.

"Not again…" said the clone just as it fell into dust. The three true figures, who were remaining in the trees, looked at each other.

"We are wasting too much chakra, we need to end this" said the shinobi with no eyes visible; otherwise known as the serious one.

"That slut 'aint worth the trouble" said the pervert with one eye.

"We haven't even begun to play, don't worry our next attack will get her." Said the one with both eyes, in a voice as cherry as a voice can be with a metallic mask over it.

"No, we have to finish this, we'll go for the black haired boy and the pink girl, they are the weakest, and then we'll get the other two." Said the calm one.

"Fine" said one eye.

"Whatever you say" said two.

Naruto was next to Kitsune, a few feet away from Sasuke and Sakura who were still stunned from Naruto's performance. Suddenly hundreds of the trio of enemy shinobi was crawling out of the ground and trees around them, all clones made of mud just as before. Naruto instantly knew what he had to do, and brought his hands up in a familiar cross shape with his fingers "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he called out. Just as suddenly as the enemy Naruto had hundreds of Naruto's standing one on one with the enemy clones; each one had the demonic features of the original, along with the originals pissed off facial expression. Each Naruto drew a kunai, and instantly the kunai was surrounded by the black chakra. "Get 'em!" called out all the Naruto's and sliced at the clones, sadly having to split his chakra up amongst his clones meant each one had less to use against the enemy, and the result was that each slash only hardened the clones where they were cut, instead of destroying them. The mud clones easily fixed themselves and that's when they drew their own kunai. To Naruto's surprise as the clones threw the kunai the real shinobi threw real kunai, and to Naruto's horror all of his clones faded out of existence in a cloud of smoke.

Kitsune watched in horror as she saw hundreds of images of her Naruto-kun get impaled by a kunai. Her eyes filled with anger and quickly followed the true kunai to the real enemy; had Sasuke had his sharingan activated he would have been able to see the real kunai as well, but thanks to Kitsune's demonic eyes she was the only one. "Naruto-kun!" she called out pointing towards the true shinobi. Naruto looked at her then, noticing the direction she was pointing in, followed it to a tree branch high up. Naruto smirked and jumped up, easily making the height to the branch; what he saw when he looked was three shinobi equal to the clones in appearance, with a look of pure terror on their faces. Naruto smirked and slammed his feet into two of the shinobi's face effectively knocking them out and off the branch, sending them hurdling down to the floor. The last shinobi, being the serious one, looked in horror at his advisory.

"Would you kindly, tell me what scroll do you guys have?" asked Naruto in his demonic voice. The last shinobi said nothing just stared at him in horror, "Seriously, tell me or I'll just force you to" Naruto deadpanned. The blindfolded shinobi just nodded quickly and gave Naruto the scroll they held. A smile grew on Naruto's face as he saw it was the scroll they needed, "Thank you" he said before punching the shinobi so hard his head became lodged into the tree they were in. Naruto jumped down to see Kitsune with hearts in her eyes, Sakura helping up Sasuke with normal eyes, and Sasuke staring at him with that stupid Uchiha arrogance. "Got the scroll" he said triumphantly showing his two fingers in the victory sign.

"I knew you could do it Naruto-kun!" said Kitsune as she hugged Naruto.

"You better believe it!" laughed Naruto as he used his old catch phrase; Kitsune giggled at this while Sasuke and Sakura groaned. Silently a boy with white hair and glasses known as Kabuto watched in awe.

"I was ready to go and help if need be, but it looks like Lord Orochimaru-sama's plan to release the Kyuubi backfired" he said to himself, quietly enough so that the group in front of him couldn't hear.

"Naruto…Your hair…and birthmarks…and eyes" Sakura listed as she stared at him in confusion. Naruto looked at a strand of hair that fell into his face; it was still blonde with red streaks. His fangs and claws had gone back to normal with the receding of his chakra but the rest of him had stayed the same.

"I like it!" said Kitsune in a not-so-innocent voice. Naruto blushed and shrugged, whatever works, works; that was just Naruto's style.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I'll just change my look accordingly." He said like all of the sudden changing your bodily appearance was nothing new to him.

"Can we just go?" complained a still worn out Sasuke. Naruto looked over and nodded, and once again they were on their way to the central tower. On the way Sasuke and Sakura contemplated the questions they were going to ask him once they finished this part of them exam like; who is Kitsune really? Why is she here? Does the Hokage really know she's with us? All the time Naruto and Kitsune stayed near each other stealing glances towards the other now and then.

With the map it didn't take long for them to reach the door they were appointed too at the tower. The four of them shared a glance then nodded and went in, breaking the seal on the door. When they got in they were treated to a large empty room with a single poster on the wall. Sakura was the one who went to the poster and read it out loud.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked the new Naruto as he sat in the corner with Kitsune curled up next to him; no one else besides Naruto could hear the purring sound emitting from a very content Kitsune.

"It means we have to open the scrolls, dobe" Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"Fine, teme, then open them!" he cried excitedly. Sakura was the one who held the scrolls, and looked to be the only one getting up so she took it upon herself to open them. In a cloud of smoke Iruka appeared before them with a huge smile.

"Congratulations team Kakashi...Naruto?! What happened to you? And who's that?" asked a frantic Iruka.

"Oh, well…uh…puberty? And she is Kitsune" Naruto said while putting his hand behind his neck in his usual 'oh-crap' pose.

Before Iruka could say anything Sakura stepped in "Iruka-sensei I have to speak with the Hokage immediately, it's important" Iruka looked at her for a moment and decided that this Kitsune girl would be explained by the Hokage, so he nodded and stepped back. Much like he was summoned here by the scroll, Iruka pulled out a scroll that was marked 'emergency only' in big, bold, red letters. He placed them upon the ground and made a hand sign, and in a second cloud of smoke stood the Hokage.

His old eyes ventured towards Iruka, "This had best be an emergency Iruka" he said in a warm tone.

"It is Hokage-sama", said Sakura, once again stepping in before anyone else, "It has to do with a strange man who claimed to be the snake sannin", the Hokage's eyes widened at the mention of Orochimaru, "And of our newest team member, Kitsune"  
"Newest team member? Kitsune?" just then Sarutobi looked over at Naruto to see him in his 'oh-crap' pose with a nervous looking red headed woman next to him wearing Naruto's jacket. He had to stop himself from getting a nose bleed from the enticing young woman who looked incredibly sexy only wearing Naruto's jacket. "One problem at a time" he said pointing towards Sakura "What about Orochimaru?"

Sakura picked up on the slight emergency in his voice "Well Hokage-sama, he said to continue the exams as planned, and that if you didn't something horrible would happen, he said he wanted to watch something in the exams" Sakura finished glancing over at Sasuke who had been sitting in a corner holding the seal on his neck.

After several moments of consideration he turned to Iruka "Tell the proctors of his return, and to continue the exams" he said in a calm voice.

"B…But Lord Hokage…" Iruka stammered

"But nothing we can't afford to find out what this something horrible is" he said before Iruka could finish. With a nod Iruka vanished into a cloud of smoke. Sarutobi then turned to Naruto and Kitsune, "Now how is this young lady? And why is she here?" he said in a warning sort of tone. Sasuke and Sakura both instantly looked at them, they both had the same thought running through their heads; that the Hokage didn't know about Kitsune like she said.

Naruto stood up, making sure to move Kitsune off of him "Lord Hokage," Sarutobi knew Naruto didn't address him like that unless it was important or something was wrong, "The matter of Kitsune is something we should speak of privately, it has something to do with…him" he emphasized the 'him' knowing it would get the Hokage's attention, and since Kitsune was always addressed as a him when she was inside of Naruto.

Sarutobi's eyes widened considerably and nodded "You're right it is best spoken in private, follow me, only you follow me I should say"

Naruto and Kitsune both got up "I need Kitsune with us for this discussion" Naruto said as serious as anyone has ever heard him. Sarutobi was slightly surprised but nodded and allowed Kitsune to follow.

They walked through a set of doors that went to the left of the room they originally entered, down that hall and to another door to the right before Sarutobi stopped, turned and looked at them expectantly. Naruto nodded and began his story "This is Orochimaru's doing," he said gesturing to Kitsune, "He performed some strange jutsu and that separated Kitsune from me"

Before he could continue Sarutobi held up a hand, "Seperated you and her? Naruto you told me this was about the Kyuubi, and how does she come out of you in the first place?"

This time it was Kitsune's turn to step in "I AM the Kyuubi Hokage-sama, but only half of my former self" she said her head down, hoping that using an honorific would get some sort of chance.

The hokage looked at her strangely "You? The Kyuubi? This is not something you jest about Naruto" Sarutobi said slightly angrier then before.

"It's no joke," came the female voice of Kitsune, "I'm simply in human form; see" she drew upon her chakra, since she only contained her chakra; it was easy to tell right away the foul and red chakra that emitted from her. Sarutobi's eyes almost popped out of his head and he instantly moved to attack her.

What happened next surprised both Sarutobi and Kitsune; the Hokage's hand was being held inches from Kitsunes neck by a hand covered in pure black Chakra. The pain then set in as the black chakra's intensity began to eat away at Sarutobi's hand "Naruto!" called out a surprised Kitsune. Naruto snapped out of his little trance and his chakra receded.

"Naruto have you gone mad?! This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The reason your life had been so hard! The scourge of Konoha! We must kill her while she is weak!" Sarutobi's voice was somewhat panicked now, he didn't plan on having the demon out and about.

Kitsune had her head down and tears could be seen falling to the ground, _"All of what the Hokage has said is true! I'm the reason Naruto-kun was so hated!"_ were the thoughts running through her head.

Naruto also had his head down and shook it no; his chakra began to build again. He raised his head with pure anger and hatred written on it, that surprised Sarutbi more then anything; he had never seen Naruto with that look, the demonic traits didn't help either. "No, I won't let you, old man Hokage if you try to hurt her again I'll have no choice but to attack you, I don't care if I become a rogue ninja, I'll kill you, and all of Konoha if they can't see Kitsune as more then the demon who attacked because she was defending herself!" The conviction in Naruto's voice knocked the wind out of Sarutobi, now wait that was the immense flood of chakra that surpassed even his own flooding off of Naruto. Kitsune had stopped crying as was looking at Naruto with a worried, yet loving, expression

Sarutobi looked at them both with such opposite expressions, he looked at Naruto with one a grandfather would wear, simply trying to protect his grandson, while when he looked at Kitsune, he wore one mixed with surprise to see that the Kyuubi would cry over such a trivial matter, and guilt for striking out without knowing the situation. Sure he didn't hate the Kitsune, but he worried that she would revert back to her evil self and slaughters them all, including Naruto; but his love for Naruto out weighed the worry and he decided to give him a chance, a slim one, but still a chance. "Naruto, why would you trust the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi's eyes fixed onto Naruto; if he answered with something truly genius he might consider letting her stay…maybe.

Both Naruto and Kitsune perked up at his words. Naruto thought for what seemed like hours before finally speaking, "Hokage-sama, Kitsune has been in my life ever since I was born, sure at first she was a ruthless demon, but I refused to see her as something only to hate, I mean nothing in this world can only be hated by everyone, so I stayed in my mind and talked with her; I learned about her, her past, her present, her thoughts, and slowly she learned about me," he paused to think of his next words, "We both lived through my life, the hatred, the pain, she felt every single bit of it, yet instead of trying to turn me to darkness she asked why; why do I tolerate them? Why do I want to keep my loved ones safe? When I told her my answer she didn't speak to me for weeks, but when she did talk to me next, she said she could understand; you see being inside of me the entire time gave her a bond, maybe the first one she had ever had in her life," he paused again to think, "Before that bond she didn't have a reason to be kind, but now, she has that reason, she can understand why you love, she loves me…and I love her; that's why" Naruto smiled as he finished his speech.

Sarutobi looked at him with his age-worn eyes and smiled warmly. "Miss Kitsune, you will be aloud to stay with Naruto only under the conditions; that Anbu watch you for a period of one month, That you participate in the remaining portion of the exam, and pass, and that you are under honored oath that in the worst case scenario, that you will leave the village without harming a soul"

Kitsune smiled so bright that both Naruto and Sarutobi thought they were staring at Naruto years ago when he would smile that big "Yes! I will follow all of your rules Hokage-sama!" Kitsune then proceeded to pounce on Naruto and kiss him ravishingly.

Sarutobi laughed and nodded "As far as the matters of the exams goes, you both passed, along with your fellow gennin from Konoha, and a team of three from sound. There will be a one month period to rest and train before the finale portion, which will be a battle against one of your fellow passing ninja, chosen randomly," he looked at Kitsune with a small warning glare, "you must pass it to be able to stay, remember that; until then you are a fellow gennin on Naruto's team, welcome to the Konoha ranks" with that Sarutobi vanished in the trademark cloud of smoke.

Naruto and Kitsune were too busy smiling and laughing with one another to notice the Hokage leave, but eventually the laughing ended when they ran out of breath. "Where will I be staying? Did Hokage-sama tell you?" Kitsune asked since she stopped paying attention after her attack on Naruto.

"No, but you can stay with me at my place, it's not like you haven't been already" Naruto joked

"Good" Kitsune said with a mischievous grin and a seductive tone. Naruto swallowed and blushed deeply; before he could say a word Kitsune tackled him to the floor again with a rain of kisses. Elsewhere Sasuke and Sakura were given the good news of passing and that Kitsune was in fact a last minute addition to the team.

**A/N: Alrighty 4k words! Ok first real fight scene I've ever written, what do you guys think? A little teaser to possibly a lemon later on too woot! Well review! I'm still trying to get that 10 review goal! So please review and vote on what I ask please! Also there will be a time-skip too the next day. I took out the pre-lims because i didn't feel like writing them, it won't be that big of an issue so dun worry! I also added a bioshock and Left4Dead joke, if you find them put them into a review lol.**


	4. Shower Time

**A/N: I'm really kind of disappointed that I got so few comments for the third chapter, but they were still comments from people who want to see the story continue, so I'm going to keep on and hope for at least 10 this chapter. The less reviews I get the longer before an update just so you all know. Just a reminder this is rated M; I'm putting a lime in this chapter, not a lemon. For those who don't know the difference a lime is foreplay, a lemon is actual sex.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto woke up to find something really warm and soft nuzzled against his back. He had slept on his side leaving his back open for the red head that was now snuggling into the now awake Naruto. A smile graced his lips as he remembered what day it was; the first day of their month-long break, and the first official day of Kitsune becoming a shinobi of the leaf. Naruto laughed to himself as he felt a pair of small, warm arms wrap around him, last night they were so drained from all the excitement that Kitsune had not been able to fulfill her promise of some fun; in fact they didn't do much after receiving the news of her acceptance. After Sarutobi told Kitsune she could stay they had spent the next hour or so rolling around together making unfulfilled plans for the night. Naruto sat there silently for a moment, his mind wandering off to what they could spend the day doing; shop for some real clothes for Kitsune instead of her wearing his Jacket like a dress. _"But then again she looks dead sexy in my clothes"_ he thought as he remembered her wearing nothing but his jacket for the last bit of the test. Kitsune slowly began to move as she woke, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto smiled once again "Good morning, sleepy head" Naruto joked staying in his position.

Kitsune's eyes widened in surprise, but relaxed almost immediately as she recognized the form of Naruto in her arms; she wasn't used to waking up to someone important right next to her. Kitsune copied Naruto's smile and replied, "Good morning yourself handsome." She removed her grip from Naruto so he could stand and stretch. She blushed at his almost naked form, she had convinced him that sleeping in pajamas was a lot less comfortable then sleeping naked, but he refused to sleep naked with her until their first night consummating their love; but the bulge in his boxers proved that he had what most men refer to as 'morning wood'. She on the other hand was completely naked, and Naruto wasn't complaining. Kitsune sat up holding the blanket to cover her while Naruto went towards the bathroom to shower. Kitsune licked her lips and smiled a mischievous smile before she removed the blanket and followed him.

**OK! LIME TIME! You dun like this stuff just skip to the next bold.**

Just as Naruto shed the last piece of clothes keeping him from being naked Kitsune entered and hugged him from behind. Naruto was surprised to say the least, he quickly stammered, "K…Kitsune!? What are you doing?!"

Kitsune smirked, "Cold showers don't work as well as me" she said in a seductive tone. Naruto blushed deeply as he felt a very new sensation. He looked down to see Kitsune's hands gliding down his muscular frame to his erection. Kitsune was surprised in a good way when her hands found it and one of her hands could just barley hold it. Naruto was blissfully oblivious too the other size of other men, but when he looked behind him at Kitsune her expression told him that he was well endowed. Kitsune had the expression of a kid in a candy store as her hands ran up and down his member, "Lets get you clean" she said through her toothy, foxy grin. Naruto just nodded in the bliss of her skin against his member; he turned on the shower to a warm temperature and stepped in, already missing the feeling of Kitsune's soft skin. It wasn't long after he stepped in that Kitsune stepped in behind him and turned him around so they were face to face. In a flash she was already positioning Naruto for entry, but, much to his own chagrin Naruto stopped her.

"Kitsune, believe me as much as I want to, I want our first time to be special, and losing my virginity in a shower isn't my idea of special" Naruto said hoping not to have ruined the mood.

Kitsune giggled, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I understand," it was Kitsune's turn to blush, "In all honesty I'm a virgin too, but as long as it's with you I don't care when or where we do it, I can wait a little more" she said already a new idea hatching in her mind. Naruto sighed relief and smiled, but was surprised once again when Kitsune began to lower herself. There was another giggle "But we still have to take care of this, and you need to get clean, lets combine them" and in an instant his large member was inside of her mouth.

Naruto almost fell to the floor when her wet lips surrounded him, "K..Kitsune…" he mumbled.

Her lips were so soft, her mouth so comfortable even though it was almost gagging her from his larger size. Slowly her head began to bob up and down the upper part of his shaft while her right hand rubbed the lower part; it was her first time, like she said, so she wanted to make sure he got a good release. Naruto was on cloud nine, her mouth felt so incredibly soft, yet her tongue was rougher, like any canine's tongue, the perfect combination. His right hand lowered to her head and grabbed a handful of red hair showing to Kitsune she was doing good. She began to quicken her pace and her left hand began to play with his coin purse, gaining a pleasure filled grunt from Naruto; as well as his hand gripping her hair tighter. Kitsune was fine with the small tinge of pain, in fact she kind of liked Naruto being rougher, it showed her that he was dominant and that she belonged to him. Her right hand pumped faster along his shaft as her head did the same, and from the bliss filled grunts that were coming more often, he was reaching his limit.

Naruto barley stammered, "Ki..Kitsune…I'm going to…"

Kitsune purred out, "Go ahead…Do it in my mouth Naruto-kun." Her purring sent him over the edge and with a pull at her hair he began to empty his seed into her mouth. An eager Kitsune began to swallow what she could, but he was letting out so much, she couldn't swallow it all and it overflowed onto her chest. Seeing this Naruto pulled out and let the last of his seed to land on her face. She quickly used her finger to wipe off any on her, and then sucked it off. She giggled at Naruto's state of being and said simply, "Delicious." Naruto was breathing harder and was feeling drained form his release, but was determined to pay her back.

Kitsune stood up, still sticky with his seed, to see Naruto's eyes were a darker crimson then before, and filled with lust. She let out a small 'eep' in surprise when she felt Naruto bend down and open her legs with his hands. Naruto's suspicions were proven true when he saw her womanhood dripping wet, and not with water. He stared, for a second, at the beauty before him; her lips were glistening with moisture, and the water of the shower had weighted down her red fur, leaving the most intoxicating site he had ever seen. Kitsune waited patiently while he admired her, it was incredibly embarrassing to be this vulnerable for a demon, but being at Naruto's mercy turned her on more. Slowly Naruto brought her to his own lips with a light kiss, and then he began to nibble her folds, followed by his tongue exploring the outside of her womanhood. Kitsune moaned as his tongue danced around her entrance, her Naruto-kun was so close to taking the virginity he so rightfully deserved. Naruto just as new as Kitsune so every time his tongue hit the right spot, or he nibbled just hard enough she would moan her approval; he caught on fast and copied the actions he was rewarded with. Kitsune's moans grew louder and louder as Naruto became more of an expert at eating her, and soon enough her young body couldn't take anymore and she reached her own peak of pleasure. Naruto was expecting her release from her moans, what he wasn't expecting was the flood of nectar pouring from her center. Even being caught off guard Naruto was able to drink every ounce of her sweet and sour juices. Naruto stood to see a heavily panting Kitsune staring lovingly back at him. They shared a moment of comfort before kissing each other lightly and returning to their wash. Though instead of Kitsune leaving they stayed together and began to wash each other, both paying extra special attention to the others sex. As Naruto washed, well more like played, with a moaning Kitsune's sex again his mind thought about how unique it was for him to be so forward with a girl; then he thought that maybe it was more then physical changes in him that occurred.

**OK! Lime is done; enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

Both Kitsune and Naruto left the bathroom with a glow about them that practically yelled out 'WE HAD SOME FUN!' but neither cared, they were just lost in the moment together. From the angle of the sun outside they had spent all morning 'taking a shower'. While Kitsune went back to the bed to relax herself Naruto headed for his closet. Naruto pulled out his usual orange attire and Kitsune groaned from the bed, "Naruto-kun! Before we start your training we really need to get you a new wardrobe!"

Naruto laughed to himself before replying, "I was going to suggest we go shopping first anyways, you need clothes too," Kitsune laughed lightly as well, "Ok first thing we do is go shopping, I'll let you pick where we go, you've seen the village through my eyes, and you probably have a better sense of fashion so you can pick the best look for my new look." Kitsune let out an excited 'eeee' that would surpass even Ino's. Naruto grabbed his orange jump-suit and slipped it on, while Kitsune did the same thing as last time and grabbed one of Naruto's jackets from the closet and threw it on like a dress with nothing under. It was just as Kitsune finished putting on the jacket that they both finally noticed the pounding on their door. Naruto went to answer and found two Anbu standing in front of his apartment. Naruto knew what they were here for; he had listened to Sarutobi; so he welcomed them in. If Naruto could see through their animal masks he would have seen that both of them wore extreme blushes, since they had actually shown up some time ago, and heard everything; in fact every person within a mile from his house could hear the moaning.

Kitsune emerged from Naruto's room and saw the Anbu, she instantly wore an expression of guilt; she felt bad for making Naruto be watched like he was going to be for the next month. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't care, he was with his Kitsune and he would be fine. He quickly grabbed Kitsune's hand and smiled at her, "Come on, we have shopping to do." Kitsune nodded feeling slightly better with Naruto holding her hand like he was. Without hesitating they and the two Anbu left Naruto and Kitsune's home towards the center of town. The Anbu quickly vanished letting Naruto know that they had begun to be serious and would be watching him from some hidden location at all times; he just shrugged it off. The couple walked hand in hand down the streets of Konoha enjoying idle chat about anything and everything, but the peace was shattered when the glares started. Every villager they passed was starting at them like they were demons; and those who didn't stare were whispering.

_ "That demon boy, who's he with?"_ said one.

_"That girl must be some slut to be with a demon"_ said another.

_"I've never seen her before, why would someone so hot be with a demon?"_ said yet another, Naruto's new look only fueling the rage they felt.

_"She must be the one the Hokage announced about, she is supposed to be some new ninja, slut if you ask me"_ said even more.

Naruto instantly felt his new chakra spike from the comments, while Kitsune held her head down; she hated the villagers for saying such things to Naruto. The more they spoke the more his chakra spiked, and the more the villagers began to feel it, his chakra was so thick and black, to people like the Hokage it felt like they were in the ocean with their chakra being the only thing holding them up, to the villagers it was like being smothered completely; some even began to choke. But before he could spike any more he noticed two masks staring at him from a tree, the Anbu were warning him about his chakra, and he quickly drew it back. Needless to say the comments stopped, but the staring continued.

The red eyed couple found their way to a small clothes shop that Naruto used, it was one for the more 'adventuress' shinobi; meaning the shinobi that had more skimpy or unusual outfits. Naruto often used this store because the owner had known Sarutobi on a personal level and respected the boy deeply when he found out he was holding such a powerful demon. "Hey there!" Naruto called out happily at the sight of his old friend.

The owner turned around to smile at him, "Well hello there Naruto," he paused when he saw Kitsune's hand holding Naruto's, "Finally found a girlfriend huh?" he teased jokingly, not really minding the changes, what Naruto did to his body was not the old man's concern..

Naruto blushed but laughed, "Yeah," this time Kitsune blushed to Naruto accepting her as his girlfriend, "She needs some clothes since she seems to have lost all hers," he said referring to her wearing his jacket, "And she refuses to let me wear my orange stuff, so she's picking something out."

The old man, known as Toshiro, laughed again "Finally some one knocked some sense into you, orange is not your color" Toshiro laughed, along with Kitsune. Naruto waved him off and went into the first isle he saw dragging a still laughing Kitsune with him.

Kitsune, finally catching her breath from laughing, smiled at Naruto, "I like him."

Naruto looked at her smile, and couldn't help but smile, "Who? Toshiro? Yeah he's been good to me all these years." Kitsune smiled knowing there were a few others who were good to him too. Kitsune quickly switched things around and was leading Naruto through the clothes, grabbing this and that, mostly dark clothing, and soon they both stood at the entrance to the changing rooms with a huge pile of clothes to try on for Naruto while Kitsune's pile consisted of one outfit, just several of them; she knew what she liked and would love to see Naruto's expression. Naruto was the first to speak up, "Kitsune you try out yours first then I'll try out my couple hundred outfits" he said with a bit of sarcasm. Kitsune looked a bit irritated but nodded and went in to change. A few moments later she came out and Naruto's jaw dropped. Kitsune stood in front of him wearing a pair of baggy pants that dropped so low on her hips that he could see her trim patch of fur, she was wearing a thong that obviously didn't cover that much because he could see her fur, as well as the side of the thong pulled up revealing themselves over her hip bone; the pants were black while the thing was red and lacy. Her top consisted of a matching red lacy; almost see through bra covered by a fishnet shirt to show off her small, pert breasts. The fishnet became a single sleeve on her right arm and that's where she had her headband wrapped around. Naruto was stunned at how incredibly sexy she looked. Kitsune took Naruto's blank stare as a sign of approval and giggled.

Naruto finally snapped out of his gaze and went in for his turn. Several outfits were tired, then several mixes of outfits were tried, and even more until Naruto finally found something that both he and Kitsune agreed upon. In the end Naruto decided on long baggy pants that touched the floor past his feet, with crimson red flames crawling up the legs. He wore a black fishnet shirt to let his muscular chest show; his arms were covered by sleeves attached to the fishnet that went pass his hands and hid them. He wore his headband across his forehead like before. It was Kitsune's turn to get turned on by the new darker Naruto. Even Naruto had to admit that the darker look looked good on his powerful frame. Kitsune smiled, "good, now let's get several of those and we can drop them off and start training." Naruto nodded and went to grab several more pair of his new outfit. When they left the store Kitsune had many more stares, except they were manly from men, but Naruto's spiking chakra always sent them the message, and Kitsune was always glaring at the younger females staring at Naruto. The angry stares and whispers were still there as they mad their way to the apartment they shared, but it definitely wasn't as bad as when they went to the store.

When they reached the apartment they deposited their clothes, only to leave almost in an instant. Once again they were walking hand in hand, but this time the opposite direction towards the outskirts of town, Kitsune had insisted that they train far from other people that could get injured. The Anbu were watching them carefully from their hiding place, they knew their job was to watch this girl who could possibly be dangerous, but they saw a normal extremely hot teen and her boyfriend, but since Naruto and the demon were involved they had to be on guard. They made it through the forest outside of t own and into a clawing near a waterfall; Kitsune released Naruto's hand and went to one end while Naruto went to the other as he was told. Kitsune smirked and lowered her pant line a bit more to distract him, which it did, before speaking "Ok, it's time I teach and train you in that extremely tasty chakra" she said licking her lips. Naruto suddenly felt very nervous about training with his love.

**A/N: Well my first lime ever! What did you guys think that read it? Remember I'm trying for 10 reviews. Like I said I cut out the prelims, and this was basically filler to get their new clothes out there.**


	5. Epiphany

**Author's Note: I know I owe you all an explanation for my missing-ness for a month now. Part of it was my life getting complicated; but that's the past and I'm back. Part of it was me wanting for the freaking 10 reviews that I still can't seem to get on a single chapter! But thanks to loyal readers like Hakkyou no Yami who reviews each chapter I'll keep going. Besides I like this story. And I'm sorry Hakkyou, Kitsune will stay the same, and no you don't look like a perv, lol. Anyways enjoy the lates chapter! I'll be back to my updates per week too! Different scens will be marked with X's**

**Disclaimer: Really? I need to let you know I don't own Naruto? Stupid copyright laws *pouts***

**Chapter 5:**

Kitsune stood across from the open field smiling at Naruto as she began her explanation, "Before we start training I'm going to explain what's been happening to you and your chakra," Naruto sighed a bit relieved he'd finally be let in on why his body had changed and his personality as well, "Your physical changes are all due to what's happening to your chakra so I'll start there." Kitsune took a breath knowing this would be a bit lengthy, "Now, as I said before, Orochimaru was able to crack the seal and let me out, but, like I also said, he was only able to release me with a little less then half of my former strength; right now I only have about four tails worth of chakra, giving you five," Naruto was a bit taken back by the amount of chakra he kept, "Now since I'm a full demon, my chakra stayed the same," She sayed in hushed tones to keep the Anbu from hearing, she didn't know how much information the hokage gave them. Naruto nodded as he listen, though with her outfit it was slightly harder for him to pay his full attention to her words as she continued, "But you are still half human, and without me inside you to hold the chakra it was all let out and mixed with yours, hence the strange color changing; naturally red and blue make purple, but as with all half-demons your chakra took on it's own color to match your strength, black being one of the strongest."

Kitsune was cut short as Naruto spoke in a rather worried voice, "Wait, half demon? I'm not human anymore?!" Kitsune held a hand to her lips to try and keep his voice down, it wouldn't be wise to let this become public information.

Kitsune looked slightly down, mistaking Naruto's shock for disappointment, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you have absorbed my chakra, turning your body and you into a half fox demon, giving you strength, and the ability to live far beyond normal humans; we with demon abilities are the closest things to immortal this world has ever seen"

Naruto was silent for some time before he walked over to Kitsune and lifted her head with his hand to her chin, "Immortal hm? Kitsune-hime, to live with you for our long life would do nothing but make me happy," Naruto normally would have began to freak out, but with the knowledge that he would be with Kitsune, and the changes to his thinking from the change, he would like nothing more then to live on as a strong hokage with Kitsune beside him.

Kitsune cheered up considerably when he spoke, and the new nickname helped her blush, and following a small kiss she continued, "As I was saying, with your new chakra your body took on the form of what you would look like if you were a full fox demon in human form," Naruto nodded in understanding, "As for the use of your new chakra, it should be as easy as when you used yours normally, it still is your chakra, just stronger; in addition with you absorbing my demonic abilities you are able to use demonic jutsus; which I will be teaching you." Naruto instantly gained a foxy grin as he began to jump up and down at the thought of learning new jutsu. Kitsune watched and giggled with amusement at his antics, "Naruto-kun relax, we wont be able to start your jutsu training until your body gets used to the changes, so for the first week of training we'll be working on the basics of taijutsu and endurance."

Naruto stopped and groaned, "Really Kitsune-hime? We really have to do the basics again? I hated the basics when I was first learning them, I don't want to do them again," Naruto pouted.

Kitsune blushed again at the nickname, but nodded, "Yes Naruto, you'll have to do them again, only this time you'll be working with the weight I seal onto your body, normal training won't work on your new body," Kitsune sighed eyeing him up and down again, not being able to wait until their first time. Naruto noticed, and with a smirk, flexed his muscles to gain a small moan from the drooling Kitsune; Naruto laughed at how easily they were both distracted by each other. Kitsune let out a growl and made a few hand signs before slamming them against his arms and then legs while screaming, "Seal!" Naruto almost instantly fell to his knees, "I've added about one hundred pounds to each arm, and two hundred to each leg, that should give you enough resistance for the first two days, and then I'll add another hundred to the arms and another two hundred to your legs; that'll take up the rest of the week."

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes, "Jeez, I didn't know you were such a slave driver, but if that's what it takes I'll do it!" Naruto stood up, and began to wave his arms around to get used to the weight, it definitely was harder, but nothing his changing body couldn't get used to; Kitsune was surprised he could even stand, but then again he did have more then half of her chakra so his body would grow accustomed to the changes faster.

Kitsune nodded, "Alright then, we'll start with endurance; you'll be running the field for two hours, take a thirty minute brake, then again until you've ran for six hours, that'll be your schedule for the week." Naruto's jaw almost dropped, but nodded, he would show her that he deserved to be able to stand with her.

One question was still bugging him though, "Kitsune-hime, what about you? What training will you do? You have to pass the exams you know."

Kitsune laughed, "I'm a Bijuu, my strength is directly related to my chakra, right now I'm as strong as the four tailed beast, but with more chakra training I'll get stronger as my tails grow back, so I'll be working on increasing my chakra through chakra molding techniques while you run; now go!" Naruto nodded and began to run as fast as he could, which was more of a fast walk with the weights on.

Inside of the Hokage Tower, one hokage was staring out onto the village he led, wondering how he was going to brake the news to the council; he had already decided that he would tell them after the chunnin exams. He thought of his current situation and sighed as he remembered what Naruto had said to him.

_Flashback_

"_No, I won't let you, old man Hokage if you try to hurt her again I'll have no choice but to attack you, I don't care if I become a rogue ninja, I'll kill you, and all of Konoha if they can't see Kitsune as more then the demon who attacked because she was defending herself!" The conviction in Naruto's voice knocked the wind out of Sarutobi, now wait that was the immense flood of chakra that surpassed even his own flooding off of Naruto._

_End flashback_

Sarutobi sighed heavily, the conviction in Naruto's voice that moment truly scared Sarutobi; he feared the outcome of what Orochimaru had done.

(3 weeks and 6 days later)

Naruto woke in his normal morning attire; nothing but his boxers. When he looked to his left he smiled warmly; the entire month that he had been training Kitsune never left his side, he truly loved her. The memories of his training began to flood his mind. After the first week was successful beyond Kitsune's expectations, he began taijutsu; and with the weight training his sped had jumped as well. Kitsune had taught him the fox style taijutsu that humans had forgotten long ago. Taijutsu took up two more weeks, and the last six days he had been working on several new demonic jutsus; including one low level wind jutsu, since they didn't have time to train Naruto in his elemental jutsu just yet.

Kitsune began to stir and Naruto smiled with his normal greeting, "Morning sleepy head." Kitsune smiled and kissed him in response to his greeting. Naruto smiled wider, "You said today was our day off right? The day before the exams?" Kitsune yawned, still half asleep, and nodded. Naruto left their shared bed and began to get on his new dark attire, "How about Ichiraku's then? Some ramen sounds good for breakfast!" The couple had gotten used to showering later in the night after a hard days training so they stopped showering in the morning seeing as how they didn't get dirty in their bed; much to Kitsune's chagrin, they still hadn't slept together.

Kitsune groaned with her face down in the pillow, "Ramen? For breakfast? This early?" Kitsune's words were muffled but he heard them perfectly; apparently another bonus to absorbing half of her chakra was that he could understand her thoughts, just as she could his.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief, "Ramen is the god of all foods, and it's already two in the afternoon! With all the training we did I'm not surprised we slept in this long but jeez." Kitsune's only response was a muffled groan from in the pillow, "Come on, We'll go out for dinner tonight, a really special date to celebrate our training, deal?"

Kitsune's head jumped up, "Really? A date with my Naruto-kun, deal!" She jumped up naked as usual and began to dress herself. In her mind she was imagining finally being able to sleep with her mate, and getting marked. During the training Kitsune had explained the demon's ability to 'mark' a mate; during sex the mark would be applied by the male through a bite, the mark would link the mates together for life, a demon's way of marrying, and demon's take it seriously, if one dies, the other mate dies as well.

Naruto nodded, "Yes really." By the time Naruto finished saying those two words Kitsune was already dressed and waiting at his door; Naruto laughed as he walked to her and out of their apartment. Ever since the first day together, and the chakra incident, the villagers had stopped with the angry whispers, many afraid that the hokage would catch wind from the new girl that hung onto Naruto; though many angry and disapproving stares still reached them, the thought of the 'demon brat' having a lover or even just a girlfriend was looked down upon by many of them. Fortunately for Naruto and Kitsune there was a back way to Ichiraku's that Naruto took; unfortunately for them they ran into the suna siblings along the way. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were walking to meet their sensie and spotted Naruto, with his new girlfriend.

Kitsune stopped and started laughing at Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro and Temari all thought she was insane for laughing at the demon of the sand, but she soon stopped to gasp out words through laughs, "If it isn't my doggy bitch! Shukaku!" Naruto stared at Kitsune confused; the sand sibling all looked surprised.

Gaara looked at him in his blank face, "I wonder who this is, why is mother so scared of you is?"

Kitsune laughed again, "Mother? Is that what Shukaku has been telling you she is? Hey I know you can hear me, guess what? I'm out, and if my little doggy bitches doesn't want to suffer my wrath I suggest you leave this kid's mind alone"

Gaara instantly felt the voices in his head stop, he had a moment of pure relaxation, and his face showed bewilderment, "How…Mother…She is quiet, thank you, Naruto Uzumaki and…Kitsune, mother said you were Kitsune; thank you both." Kankuro and Temari were staring at Gaara with pure amazement; he had never shown emotion other then the urge to kill, but here he was thanking someone for apparently silencing the Shukaku. The thought running through the siblings' heads was that obviously the world had just ended and hell had frozen over. Gaara even let a small smile grace his lips, "I swear I will repay you both, and sooner then you think, Temari Kankuro, come on," He left just as randomly as they came, though down one insane Shukaku voice.

Naruto stood there stunned, "What…The…Fuck…" he stammered as he stared at the vanishing figures of the Suna siblings.

Kitsune was still laughing when she answered, "When there were no villages around and we were free, I used to scare her all the time, she would try and take my land and I would fight her and she would lose and almost die, she was my little doggy bitch"

Naruto got slightly irritated at Kitsune for what she did, and decided to get a little pay back; he snuck up behind her while she was laughing and hugged her, kissing her neck. Naruto felt her melt into his arms; he smirked as he brought his new fangs to scrape against her neck. Kitsune was in cloud nine when Naruto stopped before biting to whisper into her ear, "Who's he 'bitch' now Kitsune-hime," Naruto laughed and released her and continued down the alley to get his ramen.

Kitsune was still dazed but snapped out of it and was disappointed when he didn't go all the way, "Naruto-kun that's cheating!" Kitsune yelled as she ran to catch up with a laughing Naruto.

**Authors note: Ok I know a REALLY short chapter, but to make up for it I'm planning on releasing at least two more normal length chapters within a week from the day I post this. Gaara was a little bit random but it's important for the story, you'll see in upcoming chapters. Also MARRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Again I'll try for 10 reviews so please review. Also little hint to a full lemon with the date; the next chapter will start on the date so please vote on full lemon or not, if I don't get any votes I'll just post it anyways so please vote.**


	6. A Devil Is Born Pt 1

**Authors Note: Well I didn't get the 10 reviews so I'll only be posting one chapter up this week =/ It's kinda disappointing but dun worry I'm not gonna stop! The reviews I've been getting have really helped thanks! Hakkyou: Thanks for the vote, and yes poor, poor Neji, I never liked his uptightness about fate so I'm going to have it shoved down his throat. Namikaze of Twilight, thanks for the idea, I was already planning on revealing the weapons you speak of at the exams! As well as a few new demonic jutsus; I for one am tired of Naruto doing the cliché fight; struggling until the very end then winning by an inch, no this will be a slaughter of Neji! Sorry Neji lovers! The vote for the lemon is 1 yes 1 no, so I'll hold it off and I ask for a revote this chapter with the knowledge that I made all the characters 18 years of age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry (oh that's right I'm throwing in some crossover elements!) **

**Chapter 6:**

**(The hokage monument: 6:50)**

One Naruto Uzimaki was sitting on the head of his unknown father, looking at his work; he was fully satisfied with what he had created. In front of him sat a simple red blanket large enough to fit the picnic basket and candelabra that sat in the center. He smiled to himself at the trick he had pulled off with Kitsune. His mind wandered off for a second back to the said moment:

_(flashback: Ichiraku's 2:30)_

_A red eyed couple could be seen sitting next to each other feasting upon ramen; to Kitsune's horror she had picked up Naruto's unholy love for ramen. A certain Teuchi had practicly had a heart attack at Naruto's new look, while Ayame mumbled something about 'sexy goths'; only to get a glare from Kitsune, ending the situation with nervous laughter. After finishing his tenth bowl Naruto stood and smiled at Kitsune, who had just finished her fifth (hey girls eat less), before speaking, "If you'll excuse me Kitsune I have to use the bathroom real fast." Kitsune nodded with smile at him before setting her bowl down; finally full on her newly most hated/loved food. Naruto left the stand and went straight to the nearby bathhouse's men's side. He made the familiar cross with his fingers, "Shadow clone jutsu" he mumbled, as the clone puffed into existence, "Ok, I have to get things ready, you take care of Kitsune" he ordered the clone before it nodded and went back to Ichiraku's. Naruto was fairly sure this plan would work, he had to split his chakra with the clone so Kitsune's demonic eyes shouldn't be able to notice the slight change._

_ Naruto waited in the bath house until he saw a smiling and giggling Kitsune pass by with his shadow clone before he left to get the things he needed. The first stop was to the store for the food; which Naruto had to henge to get into without having prices jacked up. After Naruto went straight to his home to grab the rest of what he needed: a basket, a blanket, the candles, and to prepare the food that needed to be. He left his house with everything sealed in a scroll and went straight to the monument to unseal everything and set up._

_(end flashback)_

Naruto heard the sound of people growing closer and stood near the food waiting for his guests to walk into eye shot. The first voice he heard was Kitsune, "Naru-kun, where are we going? Is it time for the date??" she asked excitedly.

The clone was quick to reply, "Don't worry Kitsune-hime, I've set something really special up," he said before releasing the grip on her hand and releasing himself in a cloud of smoke. Kitsune was surprised but she had suspected something was up when she sensed two Naruto signatures.

Kitsune looked and soon saw that she was right when she saw the real Naruto standing near a picnic set up, much to her eagerness, "AW Naruto-kun you didn't have to go to all the trouble!" she squealed happily.

Naruto returned the smile she wore and went to hug and kiss her, holding her in the embrace, "But my hime I wanted to, so it's no problem at all; now come on, lets eat the food is getting cold." Kitsune and Naruto went over to the blanket and sat down with Naruto sitting up and Kitsune leaned up against his side; the food Naruto brought ranged from simple cup ramen to some slightly burnt chicken; to say the least they wouldn't be hungry when they were done. As they ate they talked about simple things like how their training had affected their chances in the exams, or what they would do when Kitsune was accepted permanently into the village as a kunoichi. When they had finished eating they stayed together, Kitsune crawling into Naruto's lap, and talked; and when they realized that it was getting late it had already been about four hours.

Kitsune leaned into Naruto's chest and inhaled his scent as she spoke, "Thank you Naruto, for all of this."

Naruto smiled and ran his hands through her crimson red hair. "it was my pleasure, I'm glad you liked the date."

She looked up, "No I mean EVERYTHING, for accepting me, for loving me, for giving a demon a chance to feel human."

Naruto looked down into her eyes, red meeting red, before he dipped down and kissed her passionately. He rose to speak, "Kitsune, I'll fight until eternity to be by your side," he said completely serious.

Kitsune's eye began to tear up for the first time in hundreds of years from his words, "Eternity is a long time, do you promise?"

Naruto nodded and smiled down gently wiping the tears from her eyes, "Of course, we'll stand together for as long as our life lets us go, I swear"

Kitsune's eyes lit up and a warm spread across her face, "Willing to mark me swear?" Naruto could hear no lust in her voice, and he knew that his answer was either going to be a dump, or a demonic proposal.

Naruto was silent for a minute then answered, "Yes. I will mark you, to prove our lives belong to each other, but not tonight. After the exams, we will, that I swear" Kitsune looked slightly disappointed but felt loved beyond she thought she could feel. Kitsune cuddled her head into Naruto's neck and smiled allowing his warmth and scent to gently pull her into a deep slumber Naruto gently lifted her and left the picnic sight, leaving the picnic itself for clean up at a later time. He walked her down the darkened streets towards their apartment and carried her in. Naruto gently undressed her and sat her in the bed before stripping down to his boxers and joining her. With a small goodnight kiss he let himself meet sleep's enticing embrace.

The next morning was basically the same as usual, a greeting from Naruto, a complaining Kitsune, and a semi-burnt breakfast. The only difference was that Kitsune had passed her one month observation period and both could feel that the eyes that had been on them the entire time were gone. After some quick showers and getting dressed they went to the main arena where the exams would be held; in where they ran into Naruto and Kitsune's team mates, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was still drooling over Sasuke and Sasuke was still ignoring her like an arrogant prick. Sakura was the first to notice the two, and though she didn't trust Kitsune at all, it slightly bugged her that Naruto hadn't been around to bug her for a date or anything, "Naruto! Where have you been baka? With that girl? I hope you are ready and actually trained this month."

Kitsune growled at Sakura which got a strange look from Sakura, as she had not heard someone growl at her before. Naruto raised a hand and like a good submissive girl she relaxed while Naruto spoke, "As a matter of fact I have been training Sakura. Unlike you who probably spent time chasing after Sasuke while he was actually training; in fact I unlocked my Kekkei Genkei and I've been working on it this whole time, I've even been able to pass it on to Kitsune, and I think we have the power to beat any of you weaklings now," Naruto looked over at Kitsune with pleading eyes to have her accept the story for now, "Right honey?" he finished to Kitsune.

Kitsune smirked and nodded proudly, "Right! Hey we should start our own clan, we are pretty much engaged, and we could start right now" Kitsune said in a seductive tone while she clung to Naruto's toned chest.

Sasuke and Sakura were taken back by Naruto's new attitude, sure he was still confident, but not like this; and to add to it the fact that he claimed to have a KG and be engaged, it blew them away. Sasuke spoke tired of him, "Dobe, there is no way you can beat me, even if you have this so could KG."

Sakura completely ignored what Sasuke said, "You two are engaged?! When? Where? Why with Naruto of all people? Who would be that stupid?"

Kitsune almost socked Sakura right then and there but Naruto grabbed her wrist, "Now, now Kitsune, they will see in the first match who is telling the truth." Kitsune for her part was just happy that Naruto had not objected to her saying they were engaged, that sealed it; she knew they were getting married, both of them knew it. Sasuke just blew them off and went to wait for his name to be called, Sakura went off to Sasuke, while Naruto and Kitsune went to sit together in a secluded part of the stands; where they instantly started a small make-out session because Kitsune was excited from Naruto's dominance of the situation with Sasuke.

The Procter coughed to silent the roaring crowd, which surprisingly it did, before he spoke, "Welcome one and all to the chunnin exams finally; the last portion of the exams will be an all out battle between two shinobi chosen randomly. The rules are simple; there is no killing, other then that anything goes. The first battle will be between Neji Hyuuga of Leaf," he paused for the loud cheers for the strongest of the Hyuuga clan, "And Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf," The crowd was filled with mixed reaction; many booed him, but several actually cheered for him from his actions as a shinobi of the leaf. Naruto was rather surprised that he was called forth so early, and to a disappointed Kitsune he cut their kissing short so he could move to the ring.

While Neji simply jumped down into the ring Naruto used one of his new jutsus, much like a Jonins, and vanished to teleport to the ring; one major difference was the huge gust of wind and the column of fire that appeared in the middle of the ring. When the smoke and dust cleared there stood one Naruto in his new attire smirking at Neji. Neji caught the smirked and turned his head in disgust, even though he was surprised by the fire jutsu, and spoke, "Naruto you might as well give up, this match was already decided by fate, I will win, no matter how much stronger you may have gotten, when you multiply zero by anything, it is still zero."

Naruto lost his smirk and glared daggers at him, "Woah, big talk, you know Neji, I was hoping that you would get knocked off your high horse before we got to fight, but I guess I'll have to do it for you" Naruto said coldly before focusing his black chakra and getting into his fox taijutsu stance. Neji ignored his little speech and sensed the chakra, what surprised him was the thick feeling of doom that emitted from Naruto, so he activated his Byakugan; what he saw scared him, there were no regular chakra coils, instead he saw pure chakra running through him, as if his chakra had completely merged with his body, like his own life force. Neji gasped in horror, casing many concerned looks and the entire Hyuuga section to activate their own Byakugans; gaining many more gasps of horror and one smirk of triumph from Kitsune, as she saw the crow worried. Naruto relaxed his stance, "Hey now, that's no fair, you get to use your KG, guess I need to activate mine," Everyone in the crowd, even the hokage, gasped at Naruto's words; claiming to have a KG had serious repercussions because the clans felt like they were mocking them. Naruto smirked and held the ram hand sign before shouting for everyone to hear, much like how the Hyuugas shout 'Byakugan', "Devil Trigger!"

Neji, and the entire Hyuuga section, gasped in pure, extreme, piss yourself, fear as they saw his chakra merge into a fox's face inside of his body. Many Hyuuga's began to shout that the Kyuubi was back, but Everyone, even the citizens, knew this was something much more frightening, this was not pure evil, like the Kitsune's, this feeling was power, controlled power, and that was truly scary; to feel power like the Kyuubi's under control and restraint showed that someone strong enough to tame such a power was wielding it. Naruto's 'KG' was the ability to tap into his demonic half, and use all the perks of being a demon while it was activated, including demonic jutsus, and strength. In this level of his KG he gained more demonic traights like his fangs and whiskers, aswell as the slited pupils joining the red in his eyes. The hokage rose from his seat in anticipation, the 'mizukage' was watching with much interest from his seat. The citizens were causing such uproar that the hokage himself had to speak, "Citizens RELAX! This is indeed Naruto's KG so relax! Remember the law that is in place for that S class secret!" his booming chakra enhanced voice silenced everyone, _"Don't disappoint me Naruto," _thought Sarutobi thought. Many became silent in the fear of being put to death, many relaxing when the hokage backed Naruto on it. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and was gripping the railing in pure anger that Naruto has such power.

The Proctor looked worriedly at Naruto but nodded, "Begin!" he yelled then jumped out of the way. Naruto gained his fox stance once again while Neji took his families stance, still thinking that fate was on his side. There was a long period of time were both Naruto and Neji watched each other sizing each other up and waiting for the other to strike. Naruto's lack of patience and his overwhelming anger for Neji's fate bullshit had him on the offensive first. Much to Neji's surprise he had never seen this style of Taijutsu before, mainly because it had been extinct to humans for centuries, but what surprised him more was that he could barely keep up with the strikes that Naruto was throwing out.

A sweep kick from Naruto had Neji jumping to avoid it, but a right hook flew in and struck him in the chin sending him flying into the wall of the arena. A gasp exscaped from the crowed as they saw Naruto get the first hit, and first blood, as Neji was bleeding form the broken tooth he had received. Naruto relaxed and cracked his neck, "Come on Neji, I thought you were supposed to be the best." Neji stood and spit some blood before raising a middle finger to Naruto. Naruto growled and charged in at Neji, but Neji hit him with his Divine Spin and sent Naruto spiraling to the floor. Neji smirked, but quickly lost it as Naruto rose and dusted off his clothes like nothing happened, "There is your free shot" Naruto warned.

Neji glared and stood in the main family's stance, "You are in my field, Sixty-four palms!" And sixty four lightning quick strikes hit Naruto with Neji calling out the number of strikes each time he hit. Naruto took each and every it, and when it was over, he coughed out a small amount of blood, but to Neji's horror he began to laugh; Naruto's demonic laugh chilled every spine that heard. Naruto looked at Neji with eyes that only held the lust for battle, "Ow! We're using jutsu now? That caught me off guard, that'll be the last time it does." He smirked and jumped back before yelling, "Demonic Jutsu! Demon Fox Fire!" Naruto rose his hands to his mouth and released a flame that quickly formed a fox head with flame fire, mixed with black chakra. The heat was so intense many in the crowed had to shield their eyes from it; Neji began to spin again using his 'perfect defense', but what he didn't expect was instead of the jutsu being blocked and thrown back, the fox fire joined in on the rotation burning Neji badly in the arms before he jumped free. Neji was breathing heavily but smirked as Naruto was once again in his field. Neji refused to go easy on Naruto this time and yelled, "One hundred and Twenty-four palms!" Once again Naruto was caught off guard by the number of palms and took every single hit. Naruto kneeled down on one knee, spitting up more blood, but thanks to his chakra integration he had no points to seal. Once again Naruto began to laugh uncontrollably, "Neji, that fucking hurt!" Naruto laughed out. Kitsune was getting wet just watching Naruto fight, his power was overwhelming, she really badly wanted to be dominated by him in bed.

Naruto stood and let a pulse of his chakra escape; it was so intense that everyone could physically feel it as the ground shook. Naruto smiled a foxy smile and spoke, "I warned you about me taking you off that horse of yours, you think fate decided the outcome of this fight? Wrong, Determination will settle this battle, and I'll never lose my will!"

Neji scoffed at him, "Fate decides everything, it creates the most drastic upsets, and fate will lead me to victory!" he yelled getting into a main branch family taijutsu stance, much to the chagrin of many Hyuuga main branch members.

Naruto's eyes showed more excitement as they saw this, "Are we finally kicking it up a level? I thought I would have to fight in my first stage the entire time with you," Naruto said earning a surprised look from Neji, "What? The Sharingan has different levels, why can't my KG?" Sasuke was beyond pissed that Naruto knew about the Sharingan, the hokage was simply laughing at Naruto's remark while fearing what people would think of him using demonic jutsus, Kitsune was contemplating masturbation, Sakura was cowering in fear, and Hinata fainted when she saw Naruto in his new clothes. Naruto laughed once more, "Ok well here I come Neji, let's make this a fight I can really test my power out on!" Naruto smirked and yelled, "Devil Conquer!" What the people saw next scared them like they were roughly eighteen years ago.

Naruto stood no longer in his dark attire, but in an orange pair of pants similar to his original, but much more white then orange. He wore no shirt, and only his headband and gloves stayed the same. The strangest thing was that he no longer looked human, he was covered in red fur, leaving his chest and abs in white fur, his hair was long and grew past his mid back, all red like the rest of him, he had humanoid hands but his feet had turned into paws with no sandals on, and his muscles were now much more defined. Behind him swayed five blood red tails with white tips on them. Naruto spoke in a voice that none had heard since the attack; he spoke in the Kyuubi's manly voice, "**Demonic Jutsu! Summon Rebellion**!" A long sword appeared in his hand, with a hilt that held the a metal version of a human skull on one side, and on the other it held the skull of a demon with it's mouth wide open. He spoke again, "**Demonic Jutsu! Vector Soul!**" Suddenly a black mist poured out of him and began to form behind him, the form became solid in a more humanoid version of Naruto, except it seemed to be covered in a scale- like amour, and it was holding a katana in one hand; when Naruto moved the soul copied his movements. Naruto stood and laughed demonically at Neji's fearful expression, hell he laughed at the crowds expression, "**Neji, lets see if this is over kill or not, in all honesty I've never used this much power before, you get to be my guinea pig! Lucky you!" **Naruto smirked and began to walk forward towards; each step Naruto took, Neji took one step back.

**Author's note: OK! Another short one, but hey, read the title of the chapter! Only part 1! Well as you see the lemon is coming no matter what, the only question is sooner or later? VOTE! Also tell me what you think about Naruto's new jutsus and KG and even his transformation! I like it but I wanna know how you guys feel, also this is just the beginning of his tricks, and my plot will get really twisty soon! By the end of training for Naruto he will be a certified badass! As if he isn't already, but hey, I like it when Naruto is a god among ninja, he deserves it for (insert religious figure here) sake! ANWAYS, vote and give me your opinions! =D**


	7. A Devil is Born Part 2: Kitsune Uzumaki

**Author's Note: It was brought to my attention that Kitsune's fetish for being dominated might be confused for me bashing against women. Well that is wrong! Kitsune is just that kind of girl, I mean if you were the strongest thing alive at the moment, wouldn't something else being stronger then you be amusing? Anyways Since the votes for yes are there the lemon will be coming after the exams, either this chapter or the next; so be prepared! I also owe an explaenation for the long time to release a chapter, that will be explained at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry**

**Chapter 7:**

**(Previously)**

Naruto spoke in a voice that none had heard since the attack; he spoke in the Kyuubi's manly voice, "**Demonic Jutsu! Summon Rebellion**!" A long sword appeared in his hand, with a hilt that held the a metal version of a human skull on one side, and on the other it held the skull of a demon with it's mouth wide open. He spoke again, "**Demonic Jutsu! Vector Soul!**" Suddenly a black mist poured out of him and began to form behind him, the form became solid in a more humanoid version of Naruto, except it seemed to be covered in a scale- like amour, and it was holding a katana in one hand; when Naruto moved the soul copied his movements. Naruto stood and laughed demonically at Neji's fearful expression, hell he laughed at the crowds expression, "**Neji, lets see if this is over kill or not, in all honesty I've never used this much power before, you get to be my guinea pig! Lucky you!" **Naruto smirked and began to walk forward towards; each step Naruto took, Neji took one step back.

**(Currently)**

Neji was frozen in fear; the only thing he could do other then stare was step back each time Naruto stepped forward. As for Naruto; he was simply enjoying this new power of his. Naruto decided that this little game of 'how far can Neji stay from Naruto' had gotten old, with a movement that couldn't bee seen by the naked eye, Naruto was behind Neji; He flicked the back of his head sending him flying towards the center of the arena. Naruto vanished in a flash of red before he suddenly was behind Neji once again; this time an axe kick to the ribs sent him straight into the ground creating a small crater. The worse part was when Naruto's Vector Soul landed another axe kick to the same spot only deepening the hole. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground effectively lodging itself into Neji's head band; which had been knocked off from the first flick. Naruto smirked as he spoke again in the voice that had the entire stadium so frozen in fear that none of them could even think of trying to stop the fight, "**Neji, you definitely need to learn that we have no destiny. Only those swallowed up by ignorance and fear, who takes false steps, shall plunge us into the muddy waters called 'destiny'**."

From his face up position in the floor Neji heard every word; and his thoughts were conflicted between what he had just heard and the disbelief in anything but fate. The caged bird seal on his forehead was easily visible through his battered hair and Naruto only scoffed at it. He reached down and touched two fingers to the seal and yelled, "**Demonic Pact! Freedom From Seals Jutsu!"** Naruto's own seal began to glow from his stomach as Neji's glowed equally as bright. The elders in the Hyuuga section were able to snap out of their fear only to be replaced with anger when they saw the seal slowly fade from Neji's head. One Hiashi was laughing to himself, one Hinata, was loving the new look Naruto had, and one Hanabi was blushing as deep as Hinata. Neji's eyes were slowly closing as consciousness was slowly taking over; the last thing he saw was the smiling face of one Naruto Uzumaki returning to his human form; and the feeling of freedom for some strange reason. Naruto looked over at the proctor back in his normal attire, "He's down for the count, a fractured skull, broken jaw, and a few shattered ribs; he should be able to recover." Naruto walked away disappointed, he really wanted to show off ALL of his weapons, not just one.

Said proctor just nodded dumbly before speaking, "Winner…Naruto from the Leaf!" The entire crowd was silent, many whispering angrily to their companions on whether that was really a KG or the fox. The council itself, sitting in their special section, was in an uproar about the demon brat. Danzo kept a stoic face as his covered eye smirked; he was determined now more then ever to get his weapon. Back with Naruto he used his fire/ wind jutsu to move back into the stands next to Kitsune; this time though, all eyes were on him, including a pair of Sharingan known as Sasuke. With a quick hand seal rebellion was un-summoned and Naruto returned to Kitsune's comforting embrace.

The proctor looked up at the hokage and received the continue sign and spoke, "Next match, Sakura Haruno of the Leaf!" the crowd was still stunned and no cheering was heard, "Versus Kitsune of the Leaf!" Once again no cheers came from the stands. Sakura jumped down into the stadium completely scared for her life; if Naruto told the truth then Kitsune should have the same KG and that was not something she was looking forward to.

Naruto kissed Kitsune good luck, but before she left she grabbed him and whispered into his ear, "No more stalling, tonight you mark me, all night long." Naruto blushed lightly but nodded and laughed lightly at Kitsune's impatience. Kitsune then performed the same jutsu as Naruto and vanished into the sea of wind and flame to the center of the arena. The proctor raised his hands and signaled the start of the fight; and once again neither opponent moved an inch.

After several minutes Sakura spoke in a low, fearful voice, "Is it true? Do you have the same KG as Naruto?" Many in the crowed gasped; if this Kitsune did in fact have the same technique then Naruto's story about having a KG and not using the fox could have been true.

Kitsune laughed and nodded, "Of course my hubby gave me his KG; did you think he was lying? This was a bit of a gift he gave to me; when he unlocked it, he was able to transfer it to one other person, he chose me." the crowd again gasped, this girl said she was married to Naruto; none of the people in the stands remembered a wedding, and none of the council had approved of it. Kitsune smiled and held her hands in the ram hand sign, though in reality the hand sign did nothing, it just solidified the KG theory, "Devil Trigger!" Kitsune grew claws of her own, as well as fangs; though they were her own, it was fun for her to mess with humans, and with a KG she and Naruto could start a clan. Sakura fell to the floor in fear, to see what this KG could do to someone like Neji; she truly feared for her life. Sakura quickly raised her hand in the sign for forfeit; much to the disappointment of Kitsune, she really wanted to beat up Sakura. In the stands Sasuke was getting angry; the power that those two held, he wanted, and true to what Naruto said, he couldn't copy it just like he couldn't copy any other KG, though, unbeknownst to him, that wasn't the reason he couldn't.

The Proctor coughed and nodded, "Winner…Kitsune of the Leaf!" The crowd was, to a GREAT surprise, silent; Kitsune had just showed that another person used the same power as Naruto, letting them know it wasn't the fox, because the fox was sealed inside of him…right?

Kitsune once again used their transportation jutsu to move next to Naruto; she quickly threaded her fingers with his, and gave him a disappointed pout from her not being able to fight. Just as Naruto was about to laugh at how cute Kitsune's pout was, he was bombarded with questions from his friends. Naruto rose his free hand to silence them, "Whoa, calm down, one question at a time please"

Shikamaru was the first to talk, "Naruto, what the hell is up with that troublesome transformation?" For once it looked like the Nara was excited about something.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Like I said before it's my KG; though I won't tell you how it works I will tell you what it does, as you saw it lets me tap into the world of demonic chakra and lets me use jutsus accordingly, while in it's second stage I take the form of a half-human half-demon allowing me to access more demonic chakra. It's just my nature that I took the form of a fox, it's different with each person; though Kitsune has the same-ish form"

Shikamaru analyzed every word Naruto said, and he knew that the blonde was hiding something, but it would be to troublesome to try and figure it out, especially with demons involved. Ino's voice broke his train of thought, "Blah, blah complicated crap! What about you two being married?"

Kitsune answered for Naruto this time, "Yeah!" she was obviously excited, "Naruto-kun proposed to me before the exams; we were thinking of having the wedding after we passed." Many were shocked and soon Naruto was again bombarded with 'Can I be the best man?' (Choji) 'YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN TOGETHER!' (Lee), no one really said anything about being Kitsune's brides maids because none of them really got to know her since she just appeared, which kind of had her down; but a squeeze from Naruto's hand cheered her back up in no time flat. Then realization chimed in; their friends didn't seem the least bit scarred of them, even with the thought of demons, they stayed. Both Naruto and Kitsune smiled brightly and continued to answer the questions set upon them. However two were missing from the group; one being a pink haired fan-girl and a duck-head emo.

Sasuke looked at the group with disgust; he was supposed to be the one with the power to avenge and re-start his clan, not some dead last. Sakura looked at the angry expression on Sasuke's face and sighed, her crush was being taken out of the spotlight by a pair of losers, albeit scary as hell losers, but losers none the less. The entire time the group was talking the proctor was trying to calm everyone for the next matches. With a few more coughs the arena settled down; the demon thing slowly losing its impact, though a certain counsel was sure to bring it up at the next meeting.

The next matches were nothing compared to the first; the fights ending with no real excitement. Temari fought against Lee, ending in a brutal defeat for Temari after Lee removed his weights. Then Kankuro fought against TenTen, and thanks to the Crows invulnerability to weapons Kankuro came out on top. What really surprised everyone was when Gaara and Sasuke were up to fight. Sasuke eagerly went down to fight to show off his newly earned power, while Gaara calmly walked down to the floor. When gaara stood facing Sasuke he turned his head towards the Kage's box, giving a certain snake-teme a glare that set said snake's inside ablaze with anger. Gaara smirked and looked at Sasuke before raising his hand to show he would not fight. The crowd roared in anger as they wanted to see the pride of Konoha win his match against a Suna shinobi.

In the Kage's box the Hokage wore a surprised expression on his face; he hadn't expected the Suna-nin to give up. While next to him a certain disguised Sannin was fuming; Gaara was the key to his plan and the boy dare show defiance? His plans would suffer greatly with the loss of Gaara; the invasion didn't stand a chance without Shukaku fighting for him. The blue-themed Kage looked down to see a disguised Kabuto looking back at him, and with a silent hand motion signaled for his men and him to fall back form the village, the plan was ruined. With a nod Kabuto went to tell the Oto and Suna ninja. With the last of the matches over and the people leaving the Hokage spoke to the gennin left, "Young shinobi! Though you have all shown great promise, I can not promote all of you; so would Naruto Uzumaki, Kitsune, and Kankuro please arrive at my office tomorrow at noon!" The gennin who had their names mention practicly jumped with joy, Naruto actually did jump, except for Kankuro, who was still shocked at what his brother did. All the while one Sasuke Uchiha was starring at a blonde shinobi with so much killer intent that the group stopped to look at him.

Naruto, being half a demon, felt nothing when the Uchiha's stare hit him; not even with the killer intent. Naruto knew fully well why the emo was mad, but he asked anyways, "Yo, Teme, what's up?"

Sasuke growled his answer, "Why was I not called? I should get promoted just for being an Uchiha!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Man, what is it with arrogant people today? First Neji, then you? My KG takes a lot of chakra and I really don't feel like wasting it on you." The crowd around them watched silently as the conversation carried on.

Sasuke scoffed at him, "I'm nothing like Neji, I'm better; I'm an Uchiha, and I won't take second place to the dead last!"

Kitsune had to hold Naruto back when she heard him growl, "Listen you **arrogant shit! You** should choose** y**our words car**efully**!" his voice mixing with the voice that many feared. Sasuke backed up; he had seen Naruto fight just like everyone else, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, he was weaker then Naruto in that state.

Sasuke scoffed again, concealing his worry, "Dobe" he muttered before walking off to have a discussion with the Hokage.

Kitsune began to whisper calming words into Naruto's ears as she tried to keep him from using his new powers openly. Naruto was starting to calm down, Kitsune's words were really calming him. He gave her a quick kiss as a thank you and sighed heavily. Every person around them released a breath they didn't know they were holding as Naruto seemed to relax; whoever this Kitsune was did in fact change Naruto, though his friends still couldn't tell if it was for better or worse. With a quick nod Naruto spoke, "Excuse us, it's obviously been a trying day and I want to retire to bed early with Kitsune." Naruto's voice was laced with a hidden lust, but it didn't go un-noticed by Kitsune who perked up almost instantly. Another nod and Naruto and Kitsune were rushing back home over the roofs of Konoha. As soon as they landed in front of his apartment it began.

**Warning! Lemon! **

As the couple landed Naruto pinned Kitsune up against the door, kissing her, instantly gaining the upper hand as his tongue danced over hers. A minute of fumbling hands later and Naruto had the door open and they spilled in; Naruto, not wanting to be interrupted, kicked the door shut before his true half-demon form came out. Kitsune copied and her more feral self was released, and for a moment they separated to fully appreciate the person in front of them. Both sets of feral eyes washed over concealed body parts dying to have them out in the open. Not one to disappoint it was Kitsune who first lost her fishnet shirt and bra; revealing a perk set of silky skinned breasts. Naruto could feel his pants tighten at the sight. With a smirk Kitsune dragged Naruto down a hallway and into their shared room.

Naruto took the lead at this point and pushed Kitsune down onto the bed; quickly removing his shirt at the same time. Kitsune wore a smirk as she watched her Naruto loose his pants and Boxers, revealing his member once again to the eager Kitsune. Naruto then climbed over her kissing her with all the pent up passion he had been holding for her. Kitsune eagerly returned the kiss and added a small 'eep' when she felt one of Naruto's hands cup one of her mounds, and his other travel down into her pants to play with her womanhood. As Naruto's fingers danced in her folds His lips were moving from her lips to her earlobe then to her neck all the while Kitsune was making small moans of pleasure. Naruto kept his hands in place but broke his lips away from her; his eyes asking for a final time if she was sure. With a nod Kitsune answered, "Yes Naruto-kun, make me yours!"

Naruto dove down and did as Kitsune had explained to him during their training; he fed some chakra to his teeth and bit down on her neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Kitsune almost came just from that, and soon her blood had moved into a seal that was shaped like the Uzumaki swirl on the back of her neck. He quickly returned to her lips as he kissed her.

Naruto's fingers felt her lips and folds and toyed with them with and expertise he didn't know he had. Kitsune had to break the kiss, she had to let her voice out, "AH! There! RIGHT THERE!" Naruto happily obeyed and continued to let his claw graze over her sensitive spot until she came in a moment of pure bliss.

Naruto wasn't finished as he rose over her and set his manhood at her entrance. With a questioning look from Naruto Kitsune nodded, giving him permission. He happily took it and slowly entered her. He didn't want to hurt her since he saw blood, but she assured him that it was ok, so he began to thrust. Soon Kitsune's hips were moving along with each of Naruto's thrusts as she yelled, unable to hold her voice, "OH YES! Oh Kami, yes Naru-kun!" From her many moans and screams of pleasure Naruto found the best spot for his thrusts and Kitsune couldn't be happier that he was catching on so fast.

Naruto had never felt something so great in his life, in fact neither of them had, but neither was complaining. The sounds of a pleasured Kitsune reached Naruto's ear and that only encouraged him to thrust into her with more vigor; Kitsune eagerly accepted Naruto's movements. Naruto and Kitsune's bodies seemed to fit perfectly with each curve as they met every thrust from Naruto. Both were lost in the mix of pleasure and in Kitsune's case, slight pain from losing her virginity; but she didn't mind the small tinge of pain felt good to her. Before they new it three hours had passed and both were on the edge, "Naru-kun!! I'm…I'm gonna…!" Naruto could only muster a grunt as his thrusts became more jagged in their movements. Kitsune screamed as she reached her climax, "Naru-kun! Together! Let's do it together!" Again Naruto grunted in affirmation before one final thrust and his seed spilt deep into Kitsune. Both were panting and covered in sweat but both wore smiles that could lighten the darkest reaches of space.

**Lemon OVER!**

Naruto collapsed next to Kitsune and sighed happily, "Wow…" was all he could muster; with Kitsune nodding rapidly in agreement.

**The Village of Konoha (training district)**

"Guy Sensei what were those noises?"

"Those Lee were the sounds of YOUTH!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

A random passerby saw the unbreakable sunset jutsu and began to scream, "OH MY KAMI MY EYES!"

**The Hyuga compound**

"Father do you hear something?" a young Hanabi asked during a brake from training.

"It sounds like a pair of beasts mating" he said trying to keep his anger in check from the match before with said beast and his nephew.

**Inuzaki compound**

Several members were holding their ears and sitting in fetal positions, many muttering about hating their hearing.

**Hokage Tower**

One Hiruzen Sarutobi was laughing like a mad man on crack after taking speed; many wondered what could have been making the sounds that made them doubt their hokage's sanity.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto and Kitsune had pulled the blankets over themselves and both were ready to go to sleep. Kitsune was the first to nod off but not before yawning, "I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled as sleep began to take him as well, "I love you too Kitsune Uzumaki." Both found a peaceful slumber unknowing of the many tramatized youths in Konoha that night.

**Authors Note: Alrighty! Excuse time! Well what can I say? I have a new Girlfriend and my life has been revolving around her recently, in fact it's been so long that I made the first author's note weeks ago, lol. Also this is the first lemon I've ever written and I was trying to get it perfect; what do you guys think? Like it? Also I tried my hand at some humor at the end, what do you think about that too? I still love all my reviewers! And will get back to writing and posting every week. Review! Or my new girlfriend will hunt you done for not showing me the love!**


	8. Author's Note: The Council!

**Author's note!: Don't worry this will be replaced with the newest chapter of Kitsune when I get around to uploading it. My computer crashed so now I'm left with none of the work I had done. Yeah that sucked. Anyways I started a new story! Go check out that stories author notes to get the full story and some more details and what-not! Woot! Excited for me to replace this with the new chapter? Don't worry it's coming!**


End file.
